


Dreams Come True

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Worship, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting Idols, No Name, No Name AU, No Name!Levi, Sexual Content, fanboy!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Eren has spent a long time idolising the band, No Name and most of all, Levi.His dream comes true and he finally meets the band at a signing event.But that's only the very beginning.





	1. The Most Honest Person

The beautiful vocalist leaned down over Eren. Hands pressed down on Eren’s shoulders, but it wasn’t as if the hold was necessary. Eren wasn’t getting off this bed until he was made to leave. And lucky for him, it seemed that wasn’t coming anytime soon. A tongue licked at Eren’s neck and he whined quietly.  
Levi, the fascinating, stunning, enigmatic singer of the massive hit band, No Name was sharing Eren’s bed. In his bedroom covered in so many No Name posters.  
Levi had said he didn’t mind it, all the images were those of the band members in their typical get up, and therefore, all blindfolded with bandages.  
Levi still wore those bandages, but they were slipping, and Eren was catching glimpses of Levi’s eyes. He was almost more excited to see his eyes than any other part of him.  
Especially as he’d seen pretty much everything else already.  
Their naked bodies rubbed against each other and Eren revelled in the knowledge that his guesses hadn’t been wrong, that Levi was exceptionally well endowed and though he was afraid of the pain he longed, desperately to feel Levi inside him.  
He begged, needy as Levi’s hands roamed over his body, stroking him, caressing him. Levi kissed him deeply and Eren felt all sense leave him.  
Levi stroked Eren’s thighs, asking if he was ready and Eren was all but crying now, wanting so badly. And then Levi was inside him, filling him up and it felt so good. He was moaning and he could hear Levi panting and it all felt and sounded so good. Levi’s hand on him, stroking him, just the way he liked and it was perfect. His hands reached down, grabbing Levi’s ass and trying to encourage him deeper, harder.  
And then Levi’s mouth was at his ear and he was whispering, hotly. Telling Eren he liked having his ass played with, saying Eren should do more. And just as Eren began to let his fingers glance down and tease between those soft, round, perfect cheeks Eren came, crying out Levi’s name between moans.

Eren let his hand fall to the mattress, panting heavily as he tried to get his breath back. He slowly forced his eyes open, taking in the darkness of his bedroom.  
Even in the gloom he could make out his numerous No Name posters, and his eyes quickly fell upon his favourite. A single shot of Levi, dressed in his trademark suit and tie, bandages in place, save for one little slit. The smallest glimpse of piercing blue. Levi was doing little more than standing beneath a spotlight, but Eren loved the shot just for that little hint of Levi’s eyes.  
Eren let his eyes fall closed again, thinking about those imagined kisses once again. He knew it could never happen but…  
Eren shifted slightly, reaching down, removing the slim vibrator from himself. Already switched off he still winced a little as he took it out.  
The girl at the… ‘Pleasure’ shop had been very nice and helpful. Quickly taking pity on the bewildered and confused teenage boy in her shop. She’d helped him out, telling him he was best looking at something simple to start with. She’d spotted his No Name t-shirt and they’d got talking. Turned out she was a fan too, but she liked Hange best of all.  
“Levi’s hot and all… But Hange is a little crazier, I like that.” It had made Eren laugh, and put him at ease.  
Then she’d suggested that Eren could name his new purchase after his beloved singer and Eren had blushed so hard he thought he might faint.  
Even though he didn’t admit it fully to himself, Eren had in fact taken this advice.  
Eren reached out for his phone, checking the time.  
2am.  
Damnit. He needed to be up in two hours.  
Tomorrow was the signing at the record store in town. The signing itself didn’t start until midday, but if Eren didn’t get there early enough he knew there’d be no way he’d have even the slimmest chance of meeting them.  
Eren’s heart sped up again just at the thought.  
It was only hours before he’d be there, standing in front of Levi, only a table between them… What if their hands brushed as Eren passed the CD over to be signed? What if Levi looked up at him? What if he spoke to him? What if-  
Eren’s phone buzzed obnoxiously and caused him to start out of his spiralling what ifs.  
‘Hey loser, snapped a picture of the record store as I was coming home tonight. Looks like you’re not the biggest No Name weirdo after all.’  
Underneath was a picture of outside the record store, a huddle of about ten very cold looking mounds of coats and blankets were lined up by the door.  
Eren nearly threw his phone, but instead he wrote a hasty reply back.  
‘SCREW YOU JEAN!’  
The returned reply was lots of laughing emoji’s, but Eren didn’t see it. He was off the bed and switching on the light. Grabbing the bag he’d packed the night before. He double checked he had everything and threw in his phone and charger.  
Damnit if people were already queuing, he couldn’t risk waiting those few hours before he’d planned to get there. Armin would understand, Eren would text him when it got to 4am and let him know that he was saving a place for him in line.  
Pulling out the clothes he’d already picked out, Eren hastily made his way to the shower.  
Too hastily.  
The bedroom door next to his opened, and Eren quickly realised his mistake.  
Mikasa stood in the doorway. Despite clearly having just been woken up by Eren, she looked wide awake.  
And glaring.  
There was a lot of glaring.  
“Eren. What are you doing?”  
Eren opened his mouth to explain, there were already people queuing, he had to go now or-  
“You said you were getting up at 4.”  
“Uh… Well. Yes Mikasa but, um-“  
“You need your rest, Eren. It’s going to be a long day as it is.”  
“But-“  
“Go back to bed.”  
“But I-“  
“Go back to bed.”  
Eren sighed, and slumping slightly, he turned and went back into his room.  
How was he supposed to sleep now anyway?  
\--  
Eren’s alarm blared at him, jerking him back awake. It took him a few seconds to realise he had fallen back asleep after all, and then he was up, running to the shower.  
He’d been having a good dream.  
A good dream… Something… What was it?  
He’d felt warm. Like he was being embraced… Someone holding him from behind. Was it-  
A bang on the door was followed by Mikasa telling him to hurry if he didn’t want to miss the train.  
Roughly twenty minutes later, the two of them were stood outside the station, waiting for Armin.  
“You didn’t have to come to the station with me…” Eren said.  
“I wanted to make sure you met Armin okay.”  
“Yeah but…” Eren trailed off, knowing full well that there was no point arguing with Mikasa once she’d made up her mind. In truth, that was a lot of the reason they both got on so well. Both as stubborn as each other.  
“Hey… Mikasa.” Eren said, hesitantly. “You could… I mean. You’re welcome to come along today, if you wanted?”  
Mikasa shook her head. “I’m not interested in that band.”  
“… Yeah. I mean. I know but… It could be fun anyway?”  
Mikasa frowned. “I’d rather not watch you make a fool of yourself in front of that man. I’m sure I’ll hear about it, that’s enough.”  
Eren scowled, immediately bristling. “Hey! Who said I-“  
“Eren!”  
Thankfully Armin’s arrival rendered all potential arguments cut off.  
\--  
It was a short ride into town, but even so Armin had to put up with Eren bouncing the whole time. And when they finally got to the queue there was a few more people than in Jean’s picture, but only a few.  
“See Eren, we’re in plenty of time!”  
9am, and the doors finally opened, the steadily growing queue was lead inside, up the stairs where they were told to wait outside the set of doors to the events room.  
Just a few more hours. Just a few more now and then… Then…!  
Midday, and the doors opened.  
Those near the front of the queue peered in, trying to catch a peek. Squeals of excitement told those further back in the queue that the band had been spotted. The reality was hitting now.  
Eren still couldn’t see in the room, as much as he strained and tried to look around everyone.  
Armin placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “Calm down Eren, you’ll see them soon.”  
“But I need to pre-see them!” Eren exclaimed. “I need to see them before I’m in front of them so I’m prepared! I can’t just walk up to Levi with that being the first time I’ve seen him! Are you crazy??”  
Armin laughed softly. “You’ve seen him before, at gigs.”  
“That’s completely different!! I’m going to be interacting with him! It’s so completely and utterly different!”  
Armin smiled a little. “Eren… How do you expect to talk to Levi if you’re this stressed out in the line?”  
Eren blinked. “I- Um. Oh!”  
They moved forward and all of a sudden, the room was in view.  
A long table, the cover of No Name’s latest album blown up huge on a canvas hung behind the three seats. And there… There!  
Hange was nearest, wearing a black tshirt with a bright pink cat on the front. Instead of the stage get up of bandages over their eyes, it seemed they, along with the other members of the band wore dark glasses over their eyes. Hange was chattering excitedly with everyone as they stopped to get their album signed, always looking up as they were approached and waving as the person moved on.  
Next was Mike. Wearing a black turtle neck, he was a little less animated than Hange, but he still looked up, nodded at everyone as they came up, listening if they spoke to him.  
And then, finally, Levi.  
Black button up, those same dark glasses. He would look up at each person, but then quickly look back down. Often pausing between people to take a sip from his glass of water. Eren was mesmerised, seeing the way Levi picked up the glass. So it wasn’t just for show? Something he did for magazine shoots or publicity shots? That’s what he actually did? Eren’s heart swelled.  
“He’s beautiful…”  
“… You’re not going to faint are you?” Armin asked, nervously.  
Eren shook his head, unable to take his eyes off Levi.  
“Good. Because we’re nearly up.”  
Armin shoved Eren’s back, causing him to take a shuffling step into the room. Tearing his eyes away from Levi, Eren suddenly realised he was, in fact, stood right in from of Hange.  
He felt like his mouth had dried out completely.  
“Hey!” Hange said, beaming. “Oh, that’s a great t-shirt you have there! I loved that tour so much, it was great fun! Did you go?”  
Eren looked down at his shirt, having managed to forget completely which one he’d put on. “Oh! Yes! Yes I did! It was the first time I managed to get right to the front! I was on your side of the stage, actually and you were really cool, but I had kinda hoped-“  
Eren blushed, slapping a hand over his mouth before he managed to continue.  
Thankfully, Hange just laughed. “I could tell you’re a Levi boy, I got a knack for knowing, you know?”  
Eren’s blush deepened. “I- uh. Well… Yeah. But-“  
“It’s okay! Now, should I sign that for you?”  
Eren finally remembered to hand over his CD, thanking Hange profusely.  
“Here’s a little tip, Eren. Don’t be too gushy over Levi, it makes him embarrassed and you won’t get a word out of him. Okay? See you! Thank you!”  
Eren beamed at Hange. “Thank you!” And hurried on to Mike.  
“I loved the song you wrote on the new album!” Eren told him. “It adds a whole new layer to No Name!”  
That earned him a smile and a quiet “thank you.”  
All in all, Eren though this was going rather well. 

And then he was in front of Levi.  
“Hey.” And oh my God there was that voice, the one he’d heard growling lyrics and whispering softer lines and then drifting melodically, so adaptable, so quickly changeable. The voice he’d listened to over and over in interviews, pausing and rewinding just to hear it again.  
And Eren couldn’t think of a single thing to say in reply.  
He held out his album, and Levi took it and Eren tried not to make it obvious as he reached out to touch Levi’s fingers but oh God he’d done it already hadn’t he?  
Levi paused, looked up, but Eren had already pulled his hand back, trying to pretend he hadn’t done anything.  
Eren was staring, watching Levi’s hand as it signed his name. How was he so effortlessly elegant?  
And Eren noticed the top few buttons of Levi’s shirt was undone, he could see a little of his chest, and Eren’s heart was pounding. It felt like he’d witnessed something completely intimate.  
Then he felt a nudge beside him, and he looked up, seeing Armin looking at him, pointedly, then looking at Eren’s other hand.  
“Oh! Um. Levi… Um. Could I ask you to possibly… Sign something else for me, please?”  
Levi looked up at him, waiting for Eren to continue.  
Eren held out a picture, slightly different from the poster on his wall, but from the same shoot.  
This time Levi was sat on a wall, leaning back. The bandages had slipped just a little more, you could almost see all of one of his eyes now.  
“Oh? This one?” Levi said, taking the picture from Eren.  
“Y- yes. It’s… It’s my favourite shoot.” Eren said, nervously.  
Something like a smile quirked at Levi’s lips. “Is that so? Most people seem to like the shoot where I was wearing nothing but bandages best.”  
Eren’s entire face went red just thinking about that shoot. It was true, he liked that shoot as well, how could he not? Levi’s eyes securely covered, his hair looking silky soft, like it had been brushed many times. His forearms, his chest, his feet, legs and crotch all also covered in bandages. It’d been an advert for a song off their first album, and every shot was intensely compelling. Though Levi was doing nothing suggestive, the simplicity coupled with the sense of need made them erotic.  
“Oh. Well. I mean… I like that shoot too but-“ Eren blushed deeper as he realised what he’d said.  
Levi looked up at him again, lips parted slightly, perhaps a little shocked that Eren had evaded his shock tactic of bringing up the shoot that usually rendered fans mute.  
“But… But I like this better… That you can um… See your eyes a little.”  
A very, very soft smile settled on Levi’s lips now. “Ah. I see.” He handed Eren back his picture. “Thanks, Eren. Hope you continue supporting us.”  
“Of course!” 

Eren wasn’t quite sure how he got home, but he knew it was all thanks to Armin.  
“He said my name, Armin. He said my name!” 

Eren stared at the picture, and saw Levi had written a small message above his signature. “Thanks for being the most honest person I’ll meet today.”  
Armin clearly saw he wasn’t getting any sense out of Eren for the rest of the day, so he dropped Eren off at home and said they’d see each other tomorrow, once Eren regained his power of speech. 

Eren was glad for it, his head was buzzing noisily.  
He’d touched Levi’s hand. Levi had smiled at him, he’d said his name!  
Locking himself in his room, Eren went searching through his folders of images and posters and articles he kept on No Name. Finally he found them, the set of images that Levi had mentioned. He was one of the few who’d bothered to try and find the full set.  
Including the one few people had ever seen. It’d originally run alongside all of the others, but the advertisers had gotten nervous quickly, since this one could be interpreted as genuinely erotic, not merely suggestive. It’d been pulled after only a day’s circulation, while the rest were allowed to continue.  
This one. It seemed almost like Levi was looking at you, even though there was no way he could see. He was facing the camera, kneeling up on the soft white material beneath him. His hand laid on his stomach, fingers splayed, almost, almost reaching down. And, just to add to it, his lips were parted, just a little.  
The others were so innocent in comparison.  
One where he was sat, cross legged in front of the camera.  
Another where he was lying on his side, hand reaching out.  
Another, laid on his back, bandaged arm over bandaged eyes.  
Yet another, close up on his face, hands both reaching out towards the camera.  
More. So many more slight variations.  
Eren had forgotten how much he loved this shoot too. How vulnerable Levi looked, how much it made Eren want to take him up in his arms, hold him close. 

His hand reached down, touching himself lightly, unthinking.  
He stopped himself, quickly. No. He didn’t want to, not right now. He wanted to just cling onto the memories of the day.  
That was enough for now.


	2. I Just Want Him to Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours about a new boyfriend for Levi are soon confirmed, leaving Eren heartbroken but determined to keep showing his support, just so long as Levi is happy.

The next week, rumours started to circulate around the band.  
Someone had been seen hanging around the band, often joining them in their car, spotted leaving restaurants and bars with them. At first people wondered if he was a new manager, but it was quickly confirmed that their long term and original manager, Erwin Smith, was still in place.   
And then the press got more curious, started digging a little more. It was noticed that this new person stuck unusually close to Levi in particular.   
The new theory of a bodyguard made brief rounds.   
But that dispelled immediately, in one single picture.   
Eren had been working on his classwork, not allowing himself on social media until he’d completed at least one assignment. Which meant he missed this picture when it originally came out.   
In fact, he didn’t see it until Armin messaged him.   
‘Eren… Are you okay?’   
Frowning at his phone, Eren replied quickly.   
‘Yeah. Just trying to finish off this science homework… Did you do it already?’  
‘So… You haven’t seen?!!’  
‘Huh? Seen what?’   
‘… Eren. I’m not sure how you’re gonna take this but…’  
And then Armin sent a picture.   
The picture.   
At first Eren felt his heart flutter. It was a candid picture of Levi. He knew it was wrong that the press snuck pictures like that, but at the same time… He loved seeing these little glimpses of Levi’s life.   
He was wrapped up in his coat, the long one, pulling it tight at his neck with one hand. His head was down, and it looked like the wind was blowing strong, making his hair wild looking.   
And then there was the guy, the one everyone had been trying to figure out for so long. Eren was still pretty convinced on the theory the guy was a bodyguard. Even if people insisted that if Levi had one, surely Hange and Mike should too. Levi was the frontman, it made sense that he’d need more security than the others.   
He started writing his reply of thanks to Armin saying it was the perfect motivation for him to carry on working and get his butt online so he could see more.  
Then something caught his eye.   
Something that made his heart stop altogether, if only for a moment.   
He enlarged the photo, looking closer. There was no mistake.   
While he’d thought the other man were simply walking close, though a little bit in front of Levi, now Eren could see how closely.   
And he could see that the man was gripping Levi’s hand tightly in his own. 

‘Is that… Is that the only picture?’ Eren wrote back. 

‘No. But Eren… I don’t think you want to see the others.’   
‘SEND THEM TO ME!’   
There were five more.   
Two were like the first, only with Levi standing closer and closer still to the man.   
And then the third showed them at a car. Not one Eren recognised, so he guessed it must be the mystery mans.   
The fourth showed the two of them at the passenger door, standing close, facing each other.   
The fifth showed Levi getting into the car, the other man holding the door open for him.   
‘Is that all of them?’ Eren asked again, staring at the string of pictures, scrolling back and forth.   
He already knew the answer.   
‘Eren…’ 

‘ARMIN THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FUCKING AROUND! ARE THERE ANY MORE??!’   
Another picture came through. Immediately followed by another message from Armin.   
‘Eren… I’m sorry. I…’   
This final one had clearly been taken between the fourth and fifth in the string Armin had already sent him.   
It showed the man leaning in, holding Levi around the waist, holding him close.   
It was immediately obvious they were kissing.   
Levi’s face wasn’t in clear view, and that left Eren with a horrible tear through him. Part of him was grateful, he didn’t want to see Levi’s expression. But the other part, the other part longed to see him, to get an idea of what Levi was feeling, thinking in that moment. He wanted that intimate knowledge.   
The image was being nudged further and further out of his view. But still he kept staring. Armin was messaging him, over and over. Asking, demanding to know if he was alright.   
Finally the door to his room opened. Mikasa stood in the doorway.   
“Eren? Armin just called me, he asked me to check on you. He’s worried. Eren? What happened?”   
Eren clicked on the picture, bringing it full screen, and held out his phone to Mikasa. 

Mikasa took the phone from him. And Eren went to his bed, lying face down, waiting for Mikasa to shrug and ask what the big deal was.   
But she didn’t.   
She gasped.  
Then she came over to the bed, sitting down. She reached out and rubbed Eren’s back. Silence passed while neither of them said anything.   
“You’d make a much better boyfriend.” Mikasa said, suddenly. “He has no idea what he’s missing.”   
And that’s when Eren finally lost it. There wasn’t any build up, no small sniffs and baby tears, just full blown sobbing, loud and heavy.   
Mikasa pulled Eren onto her lap, petting him gently but not trying to make him stop. 

A glance around Eren’s room, and Mikasa suddenly realised how potentially difficult it would be for Eren to sleep in this room tonight. Everywhere, from every surface, from every wall, there was Levi.   
“You could sleep in my room tonight?” Mikasa suggested. “I can sleep here. If… You want?”   
To this, Eren shook his head, then looked up sharply. His face was a mess, covered in tears and bright pink. But his eyes were wide as ever, his brows furrowed. “I’m not abandoning him!” Eren snapped. “I don’t care if he has someone else! I’m not letting go! I love him!” And then the tears came back, and Eren buried his face in Mikasa’s shoulder again.   
“Of course.” Mikasa said softly. “Of course. He’s so lucky to have you, Eren. I wish he knew that.”   
**  
The next few days were difficult, but Eren powered through.   
Armin treated him gently, only discussing No Name and Levi if Eren brought them up first. Eren could tell he was being watched closely. But he couldn’t be mad at Armin for it. In a way, it made him feel better.   
Online was a battlefield.   
Since those first images came out it seemed like the rest of the press were determined not to be outdone.   
More and more images of Levi and Nathan (the boyfriend’s name was Nathan… That particular scoop was not from the press though, the fans had done that digging. He was the son of one of the people who worked at the recording studio) turned up. Usually just them arriving at or leaving places together. Usually holding hands. Sometimes Hange and Mike were there too, sometimes not.   
Hange and Mike fans had been quick to offer up congratulations to the frontman, happily celebrating.   
The Levi fans however were deeply divided.   
There was those who were in denial, going to great lengths to come up with reasonable theories other than they were dating.   
There were the girls who cried that it wasn’t fair that they never had a chance if Levi was gay anyway.   
There were the ones who’d dropped out the fandom the moment the pictures had leaked.   
Eren had been particularly vocal about those. Ranting that they’d never been true fans anyway and that Levi was better off without them.   
And finally there was the category that Eren himself fell into. The fans who, though hurting, went to great lengths to be happy for Levi, doing their best to show only gladness for him. No matter how much they wished it was them he was happy with.   
**  
A tv interview, one in a string of publicity for the new album. And for the first time, Nathan was mentioned. It seemed finally a presenter had been granted permission to ask the question.   
Both Hange and Mike had seemed shocked that the question had been asked. But though Levi didn’t seem happy about it, he didn’t seem all that surprised. He’d known it was coming.   
“Well it’s true. Yes, I’m currently dating.”   
The presenter seemed to be almost bouncing in his seat. “And can you tell us how long?”   
Levi shrugged. “A couple of weeks? Something like that.”  
“And is it true you met while recording the new album?”   
“Yes. He was helping out at the studio. He would often invite me for coffee during our breaks.”   
At this point, Hange cut in, smiling a little. “Of course, Levi didn’t quite realise he was being asked out, so he’d always invite me and Mike along too.”   
Levi shrugged. “Nathan wasn’t clear in his invitation that it was exclusive…”   
“But eventually he did?” The presenter pressed.   
“Eventually.” Levi nodded.   
“And how are things going?”   
To this, Levi blushed, subtly. He refused to answer the question, and the presenter got the hint to move on.   
Eren’s chest tightened slightly at the mention of Nathan but, for Levi’s sake, he didn’t flinch or look away.   
When he looked online a little later he saw many more of the fandom were wailing about the unfairness of it all.   
**  
More images continued to surface. And then there was the prize ceremony.   
Though he didn’t come in with the band, Nathan was spotted later sitting at their table. His chair was close to Levi’s and at certain angles you could see they were holding hands. 

What no one saw coming, but really should’ve done, was the after party.   
It was as if they were glued to one another. Their hands never unclasped, every picture, even in the background, they were seen to be close.   
And then there was the one that rocked even the most well performing fans.   
It was a picture mainly of another act, who were all toasting their own wins that night. Just behind them Hange could be seen cheering for them, and just behind Hange was Mike. Normally Mike was watching Hange, making sure they didn’t get into trouble. But this time his gaze was elsewhere, towards the back of the room. He looked oddly concerned.   
Levi and Nathan were sat on one of the sofa’s. Levi sitting on Nathan’s lap, turning around to kiss him. Nathan’s hand was visible on Levi’s thigh.   
That night, Eren imagined what that would be like, Levi sitting on his lap, kissing him like that.   
One of the rare nights were he imagined being inside Levi, imagined fucking him instead of being fucked by him.   
In his fantasy they were sat on that sofa, but they were alone. Levi sat with his back to Eren, moaning softly as he bounced up and down, his movements guided by Eren’s hands on his hips. Eren kissed his back and licked his spine and bit softly at his neck and Levi responded to every little touch. Mewling and gasping. He told Eren how much he loved him, and Eren responded the same. Telling Levi he loved him more than anything, more than anyone.   
It wasn’t until he woke up in the middle of the night that the horrible thought came to Eren’s mind.   
How likely it was that Levi and Nathan had had sex that night. And he tried so hard to be happy for Levi, he really did but still… In the dark, in the hush of night. Now if at no other time, Eren was allowed to be jealous, wasn’t he? He was allowed to let himself wish, with all his might, that Nathan would just go away.   
**  
It’d been close to four months now. They’d become the hot new couple. And then a magazine wanted to do a shoot with both of them.   
Eren bought it against his better judgement and then he’d had to hide it. It was too hard to look at.   
The magazine had gone for the theme ‘pure love’, and put them in a plain white setting and had them posing together, entangled in one another and Eren couldn’t… He just couldn’t.   
Six months, and the tour that was due to be announced three months ago was still on hold for reasons no one seemed to be able to give.   
Everyone was convinced. Levi and Nathan were getting married, that was the reason. Though sudden, the media was convinced the two of them were a match made in heaven. Some of the fans managed to convince themselves of that too. A coping mechanism. Eren knew it, but still, he couldn’t bring himself to say those words.   
And still the candid’s kept coming.   
The two of them arriving, the two of them leaving.   
Occasional pictures of Hange and Mike turned up, just like always.   
And. In the end, it was the picture of Hange that gave Eren the first hint that something was up.   
Hange. Always the one ready with a smile and a wave. This one candid… Spotted out with their friends. They looked… Worried. Concerned.   
And then there was a reply on twitter that they made. Hange had always been the most active on social media, and that hadn’t changed. They’d been the ones to talk to Levi’s fans as the news of Nathan started to spread. Always supportive of the relationship, but understanding that his fans were a little bit heart sick.   
Which was probably why this particular reply struck Eren as so odd.   
‘How are Nathan and Levi?!’ someone asked the often-repeated question. Lately Hange had been ignoring the question because it came up all the time. But this time they replied.  
‘Well, I think the rumours of a wedding are a little far off the mark.”   
Nothing particularly noteworthy in that answer, just dispelling the wedding rumours. Except… They’d always been so enthusiastic.   
Eren didn’t say anything, but he was convinced something was wrong.   
And then he noticed how Levi always had his head down in the candid’s now. How he walked a little further behind Nathan than he’d used to. And, though it looked like Nathan was holding his hand, if you looked closer you saw he was actually holding Levi by the arm.   
“He’s not happy.” Eren stated as he and Armin watched the latest No Name interview. Levi wasn’t typically one to smile, and he rarely said more than was needed. But this one was different. Practically sunk back into the couch he shared with Hange and Mike, arms folded, Levi kept his head down and said little. When he did look up, dark circles could be seen etched under his eyes, even under the make up the tv crew had put on him.   
Armin frowned, nodding in agreement with Eren. “You think he’s having problems with the next album? They’re writing it already, right?”   
Eren shook his head. “They are working on it, but not seriously. Armin, they haven’t even toured the latest one yet. Something’s up with that. And I don’t think it’s because they don’t want to.”   
Eren showed him the images. He’d found even more. Including one where Levi was standing outside a restaurant, apparently refusing to go in, while Nathan was already inside, trying to pull him in.   
“Whoa!” Armin exclaimed when he saw that. “They… Levi really doesn’t seem...”   
“He’s not happy.” Eren repeated, flatly. “I know I’ve never liked Nathan much. But if he’s making Levi unhappy… I hate him.”  
“Eren… They could just-“  
“He’s not happy, Armin… All I want is for him to be happy.”   
**  
And then. All at once, Nathan was gone.   
The much-delayed tour was announced. And in an interview held just after the announcement Levi was asked, as always, about his relationship.   
“We broke up.” He said, simply. “I won’t answer any more questions about unimportant things, so don’t ask.”   
The fandom was just as happy to forget Nathan just as Levi apparently was. And instead everyone looked ahead to the tour.   
Eren did the same, but he couldn’t help but wonder… What had caused Levi to look so desperately unhappy before the break up?   
He stared at the Levi on his screen, another interview. Watching him as closely as ever.   
“What did he do to make you so sad? … Are you okay now, Levi?”   
“… I really hope you’re okay.”


	3. Of Truth and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Name's tour is finally in progress! 
> 
> ... And Eren lucked out on hotels. And more truths are revealed...

“Eren… You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t! I swear it!” 

Stood inside their hotel dining room, both Armin and Eren struggled to see a space to sit.  
The place was packed, busy with excitable people, mostly all in business dress. It was noisy and there were lots of camera flashes.  
Yes. Camera flashes.  
And not like the ones from phones or small cameras.  
Big. Professional cameras. TV crew, radio, newspapers, magazines.  
Armin looked at Eren, eyebrow raised. “So you’re telling me you just happened to book us into the same hotel as No Name?” 

Eren nodded, slowly.  
Armin knew he’d already lost him though, Eren was staring at the centre of the whole commotion.  
Hange was happily chatting with the nearest press, while Mike offered the occasional comment or back up.  
Levi ignored the whole thing, focusing on his food, eating slowly.  
Eren couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
“Eren.” Armin tugged on his arm. “Come on, we’ll find a place nearby, we’ll never get a place to sit while they’re all still in here.”  
Eren whined quietly as Armin pulled him away. “Eren, please, come on. I’m hungry. I’m sure we’ll bump into them again anyway.” 

Armin had no idea how true this really was.  
**  
Finally, the long-awaited tour was here, and naturally, Eren had booked up as many possible dates as he could. Most places he’d booked simple, standard hotels for him and Armin to stay in. But this one place… He’d just wanted to give him and Armin a taste of something flashier. Yes, he’d be paying his parents back for this one for a while, but he’d been confident it’d be worth it.  
Of course, he hadn’t realised just HOW worth it that would be.  
Later that evening, while making his way back to the room, Eren stopped as he heard a raised voice further down the corridor.  
Hiding around the corner, Eren peaked out, assessing if it was safe to continue.  
He had to slap his hand over his mouth when he took in the scene just a little way down.  
It took Eren no time at all for his eyes to fall on Levi, and realise things were not as they should be.  
Wrapped in a dressing gown, it looked as if Levi were either on his way to bed or to shower, both of which were being hindered by the person standing in front of him, backing him into the wall.  
Eren recognised the other man immediately.  
Nathan.  
Nathan leaned into Levi and in response Levi put out his hands, pushing him back.  
“You don’t answer my calls, my texts, my emails! You even fucking blocked me from all your social media! You barely use that shit anyway, but I can’t even try! What the fuck Levi? What the actual fuck?”  
Eren was shocked to realise… He couldn’t remember hearing Nathan’s voice before. It was deeper than he’d expected, though a slight note of hysteria crept in, making it a touch higher. 

“Leave me alone, Nathan.” Levi said, simply, pushing him away again.  
“No.” Nathan insisted, slamming a hand against the wall beside Levi. “No. Not now I’ve finally caught up with you. Now I can finally get my explanation. You think you can just brush me off? Drop me at my house with nothing but ‘I don’t want to see you anymore’? That was shitty of you, Levi. I deserve to know why you dumped me.” 

Levi was fidgeting, looking nervous and uncomfortable. He kept his head turned away from Nathan, a slight frown creasing his brow.  
Eren was desperately trying to think what he should do.  
Nathan leaned in closer, his hand stroking across Levi’s cheek.  
Levi flinched, becoming completely still.  
Nathan’s voice was quieter when he spoke next, but Eren was close enough to hear. 

“Now I know it’s nothing that happened that night…” Nathan said. “All we did was go out for dinner… Then go back to a hotel… Same brand as this, I think? We had a good night, didn’t we, Levi? I know… I know you had no complaints.”  
Nathan dropped his voice low, his voice somehow deepening. His hand settled on Levi’s hip, rubbing it. “I still think about how you were… How we always were, but especially how you were that night. How could you possibly want to end it after that?”  
His hand snaked to Levi’s thigh and Eren held back a gasp.  
Was he witnessing their reunion… Was this the start of… All that pain for Eren again?  
Nathan’s hand gliding to Levi’s inner thigh, rubbing possessively.  
“If you tell me it was a mistake… And you’re sorry… We can pick right back up from that night?” 

Eren tore his gaze away from that hand and looked up at Levi.  
This time he did gasp.  
His face turned away, eyes closed tight, an awful grimace on his lips.  
Levi was…  
He was being harassed!

Levi hit Nathan’s hand away. But it was back a moment later, making Levi cry out as Nathan grabbed his crotch.  
“I’ve missed the way you sound.” Nathan purred, his other hand glided down, his knee going between Levi’s legs, forcing them apart and nudging his hand harder against him.  
A hot, fierce anger swept over Eren.  
So this was Nathan’s true character was it?  
Not the loving, doting boyfriend that adored his darling Levi…  
He was…  
Nathan was…  
Abusive? 

Eren stepped out from the corridor.  
Planting his feet shoulder width apart, Eren yelled, “Leave him alone!”  
Immediately, both Levi and Nathan looked his way.  
Not allowing fear to take over, Eren strode towards them both. 

He stopped close, pointing a finger at Nathan. “You! Get out of here! Or else I’m calling the police!”  
Nathan laughed, lightly. “Oh? And tell them what?”  
“That I witnessed you harassing Levi. That I heard him tell you to leave him alone and yet you didn’t!”  
Nathan’s gaze darkened.  
And then finally he stepped back.  
“Fine. Have fun with your fucking fanboy, Levi.”  
Levi looked to Eren, eyes wide.  
“Thank you.” He said, quietly, letting his head drop immediately after.  
He looked so sad… And finally Eren knew why Levi had looked so unhappy towards the end of his relationship with Nathan.  
Although, really, he barely knew the half of it yet.  
**  
Eren didn’t quite remember the conversation that had led to this. In fact he was pretty sure there had been no conversation.  
Levi had simply opened the door to his hotel room, then looked back at Eren, inviting him in.  
And so now here he was. In Levi’s hotel room. Sat on the little stool by the dressing table.  
He wanted to look around and taking in all the luxury he knew this room would hold. But his gaze remained in one place only.  
On Levi.  
Still in his dressing gown, Levi was getting himself a drink from the cabinet.  
He’d offered Eren one.  
“O-oh… I’m sorry. I’m… Underage.” Eren muttered, quietly. He hoped this wouldn’t get him kicked out of the room.  
Instead, Levi simply nodded. “Alright. Good that you’re honest.”  
Now Levi came over, and sat on the end of the bed.  
He stared at the glass, swirling the contents a little. He did not drink before looking away, his gaze averting from Eren.  
“You’re a fan, aren’t you?” Levi said, simply.  
Eren nodded, then, realising that Levi wouldn’t see it, he added. “Yes. Yes I… I am.”  
“Big fan?”  
Eren swallowed, wondering how much to give away.  
But Levi had said he liked his honesty.  
“Yes. Yes… E-especially of you… Levi.” 

Levi took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before finally sipping his drink.  
Eren watched in wonder.  
Still, still he was amazed to watch the way Levi held his glass.  
“I see.” Levi said, quietly. “So… You already knew… That was Nathan?”  
“Yes.” Eren answered.  
“Tell me… When we were dating, me and Nathan… Did you like him? Tell me honestly.” 

Eren fidgeted a little on his seat. “Honestly? I… Was so jealous of him I wished he would disappear. Every day I hoped… I wished he would just be gone. I… I was happy when you said you weren’t seeing him anymore.”  
Levi nodded. “Most fans would lie. Say they were happy so long as I was happy.”  
“But you weren’t happy.” Eren said, quickly, leaning forward on his seat. “M-maybe in the beginning. But- but towards the end you weren’t! You were miserable… It was obvious. It was like… You were scared. A-and-“ Eren blinked, his mind whirling with thoughts that he hadn’t let out, connections forming where he hadn’t considered. “It- it all started to change after that… After that awards ceremony! You looked happy that night, but after that… After that you just looked sadder and sadder. I- I was so worried about you, Levi!”  
Levi looked up at him, blinked.  
“The awards ceremony?” He frowned. And then a long sigh escaped him.  
“Oh. Yes. I remember… That was when… I realised I’d made a mistake.” 

Eren nodded, allowing a silence to fall over the hotel room. Leaving space in case Levi wanted to say more.  
To Eren’s surprise, he did. 

“That was the night I figured out there was something wrong with Nathan.” Levi began.  
“I’d always felt… Strangely safe with Nathan. He was easy to be around, he didn’t mind my… Quirks. He talked enough that I didn’t feel like I was leaving us both with silences. He looked at me like a person, not a rock star. He’d wanted to take me out to coffee because he wanted to get to know me better, as a person. He said he’d seen me in the studio, he liked my voice, but he wanted to know… Me.  
That made me feel… Yes. Safe. Someone wanted me, not a claim to fame.  
But… I realised… Though he wanted me. What he really wanted was something… I couldn’t help him with.  
When we first had sex, there was no problem. We both enjoyed it, and we’re both adults so… No issues.  
But. That night he… He started crying. Crying. Right after we had sex.  
I was kinda drunk, and so was he so I thought… Maybe that was all. I told him it was okay, whatever it was.  
But he said it wasn’t. That it wasn’t my fault, but it wasn’t alright.  
He wouldn’t tell me what it was… So I didn’t push him on it.  
But… He was never quite the same after that night.”  
Levi paused, got up to get another drink, then settled back down again.  
“Nathan knew I wasn’t comfortable with… Public displays, and he’d always respected that.  
That stopped. Only little by little. Touching my leg when we were in the car. Kissing me while we were out with friends. And then it started getting worse. He’d whisper in my ear what he wanted to do to me. At first I shrugged him off, told him to stop being so fucking dirty. But he kept doing it anyway. Suggesting we fuck in the restaurant toilets, trying to rub me under the table. I just got more and more uncomfortable about it. I tried telling him to stop it but… He just laughed it off.  
And then. Finally… I found out what was really bothering him.  
Another night out. And he was seriously drunk.  
And I mean… Really. So bad I almost couldn’t stand to be with him. 

We got back to the hotel and I was so irritated by him I just wanted to avoid him long enough that he’d fall asleep. He was drunk and I was pretty much sober so I figured that comparatively it wouldn’t be so hard.  
He kept asking me what was wrong, why I was ignoring him. I brushed him off with comments of hating the stink of alcohol. And then he kept persisting, asking what he’d done.  
Truth of it was he hadn’t done much that night. He’d kissed me more than I was comfortable with and touched me more than I liked in public but really, he’d hadn’t done anything so terrible, compared to other times. I was just uneasy around him. Something felt charged and… Unstable.  
I said I was going in the shower.  
He didn’t say anything so I hoped that meant he was getting sleepy.  
I was in there maybe ten minutes when Nathan let himself in.”  
Levi looked up, glancing at Eren, catching the look of fear on Eren’s face.  
Shaking his head, Levi continued. “If you think I’m about to recall an instance of sexual abuse, I can tell you your fears though reasonable at this point, are unneeded.  
Nathan came in, pulled back the shower curtain and just… Looked at me.  
Of course, I yelled at him to get out, that he was making the water cold by leaving the door open. Said I didn’t want him in there. But. He just stood. He said nothing and he barely moved. Only his eyes. They were everywhere… All over me.” 

Levi wrinkled his nose, and the fingers of his free hand twitched slightly, as if wanting something to occupy them. Eren recalled that at one time, when No Name were just getting big, Levi had developed a smoking habit. He’d quit a year after, explaining simply that he didn’t want to screw up his voice, and he hated the smell it left everywhere.  
In a smaller, less known interview, Levi had explained that though he’d initially taken up the habit because it ‘seemed the thing to do’, in the end it had become, like always, a way to cope with stress.  
Eren suspected that though he’d only smoked a relatively short amount of time, and it’d been a number of years since he’d quit, in times of extreme stress, Levi’s fingers still recalled that specific stimulant.  
“Eventually he left. And I finished my shower. I took a long time coming out of course but even when I did… He was still up, and he was crying, again.  
And… Maybe I should’ve ignored him, but when he held out his arms to me I went to him and he… Held me so carefully. He held me and then he laid me down and unwound the towel around me and… Again, he just looked at me. All over.  
But then he finally talked.  
‘I love you, Levi. I do. And I love your body so much. I love your legs, your arms, your hands. They look so delicate but they’re so strong. I love that. I love your chest. I love how smooth yet hard it is, how obvious it is that you put effort into keeping yourself healthy. I love your ass, how tight and firm it is. And I love your cock. I do, I love it. I love to touch and caress and suck it and I love how you tremble so easily when I do. And I love your voice, the way you sound. Your passion you have and your brains… I mean. Wow. You’re smarter than you let anyone realise.’”  
Once again, Levi paused. “Perhaps it’s strange how perfectly I remember that but… I was so… Shaken by what was going on the words just burned into my memory.  
And then he laid his hand on my chest.  
“But… There’s just one catch.  
I wish I didn’t have to share you.  
Not with the band. And especially not the fans… I hate how they look at you. I wish THEY were the ones walking around with their eyes covered, not you.’”

Levi closed his eyes.  
“It gets kinda… Blurry after that but I remember asking if that was why he kept asking me to postpone the tour… I should’ve guessed that much, shouldn’t I?  
And then… As if it couldn’t get worse, he said he’d…” Levi pinched his eyes closed tighter now, wincing. “He said he’d been lying recently… That though he’d tell me he was wearing a condom, he was lying. He told me those times when I said I felt him come inside me, but he’d said I was imagining it… I hadn’t imagined it at all. He said he was… Trying to find a way to. Claim me.  
I can’t remember when I covered myself again, but it was fast, I didn’t want him touching me, or even looking at me. I started yelling at him, asking why he’d been so stupid, why he’d treated me like I was stupid. But he just… Kept talking so calmly, like he couldn’t hear me.”  
He said he knew it made no sense, but it was all he could come up with. “ Levi grimaced. “He hoped I’d understand and let him… Keep me for himself now.” 

I told him to leave. That I didn’t want him in my room.  
He went calmly enough. And promised he’d call me in the morning.  
Of course, I ignored his call the next day. I’d convinced Hange to tag along with me to the nearest clinic to…”  
Levi looked briefly up then away again, this time looking something like… Ashamed? But… Why? He’d done nothing wrong, he reaction made no sense to Eren.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I was convinced there would be something wrong with me. I showered again and took a bath but nothing made me feel better. I remained like that for… Nearly a week. I wouldn’t let anyone but Hange in my room, and I think they are the only reason I ate anything, because they physically sat with me while I ate and refused to leave until I had.”

Eren blinked, slowly.  
He’d heard something about this. Rumours of Levi being sick and the only one who’d seen him for days was Hange. He was shocked to discover the real reason. He’d thought perhaps Levi simply had a cold.  
“I was a little better after I got the results back. All clear, naturally.  
Then Nathan came to see me. We went out to dinner together.  
He wanted to make up. He wanted to apologise.  
I was an idiot for giving him one last chance.  
He spent the night, and we ended up having sex. I insisted on putting the condom on myself, so he couldn’t lie.  
But. Somehow, he still ended up lying. I realised it about half way through.  
I spotted the condom on the floor and realised he’d taken it off before getting inside me.” 

Levi rubbed at his face.  
“It was the most unsettling point of my life. He knew I’d figured it out… But.”  
He sighed.  
“Afterwards I told him I never wanted to see him again.”  
Finally, Levi looked up again, meeting Eren’s eyes.  
He shook his head. “Shit. I guess I’m shattering your illusions little by little here, huh?” 

To this, Eren shook his head, and then abruptly stood, leaning forward to wrap his arms tightly around Levi.  
In his shock, Levi dropped his glass which was, thankfully, empty. 

“I wish I could’ve protected you from that… Levi. I- I-“  
Eren was shaking, and somehow this only got worse as Levi’s arms settled around him, pulling him closer.  
And then… As if in a dream, Eren found himself pulling back, his lips finding Levi’s, kissing him so softly, carefully.  
He expected him to pull back, or push Eren off or… Something. But instead Levi only held him closer, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him back.  
In a simple, natural way, they pulled apart, and Levi’s gaze settled carefully on Eren’s. His hand reached out to stroke back Eren’s hair.  
“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Levi said, softly. Eren just frowned in response, nor trusting his own voice. Levi sighed, heavily, his eyes growing sad. “You’re a fan, and this is taking advantage of that fact.”  
Eren shook his head. “P- please. Don’t look at me like that. I- I know what you need. You need someone who loves you. I- I can give you that.”  
Levi closed his eyes tight and leaned into Eren’s shoulder. “I-“  
“You’re worthy of so much, Levi… Will- will you let me- show you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Levi trust Eren so readily? 
> 
> All will be revealed....


	4. Dreams Come True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your idol and you end up being allowed to see a little glimpse of their life. But it's natural to want more. 
> 
> Eren slowly learns exactly what that means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up exactly where the last chapter left off

Eren tried to pull back, to kiss Levi again, but Levi wouldn’t let him.   
“I… Have a confession.” Levi said, quietly.   
Eren frowned, surprised to hear that Levi still had more to give.   
“… I. Knew you. Not right away, but when I got the chance to see you clearly… I recognised you. It’s why I felt safe enough to tell you… Everything.”

Finally Eren did pull away, holding Levi slightly back, trying to see his face, to gauge what was going on. “You…?” 

Levi sighed, looking up and meeting Eren’s eyes.   
Oh. But how had Eren missed this up until now? He realised that all this time and never more so than now, he could see Levi’s eyes. Up close and clear. And he was astounded by their depth, their unique grey with sparks of blue.   
The glimpses had promised this, and interviews had offered similar brief glimpses. But… Eren never could have imagined getting an opportunity like this.   
Levi smiled, only slightly. “To be honest… It was when you told me how you mistrusted Nathan.” He laughed quietly. “You really are the most honest fan I know of, Eren.”   
Eren frowned, wondering why those words sounded so familiar. Then his eyes widened. “Y-you remember me… From the signing?” The words Levi had just spoken were so, so similar to the words he had on his picture. That treasured picture from that favourite photoshoot…  
Levi nodded once, simply, his smile growing a little warmer.   
“I hope you won’t find it strange that I… Often thought about you. It’s rare to find someone as open and… Truthful as you. I’m lucky that I have my band and my manager but, outside of that, it’s very difficult.” 

Eren blushed, unsure as to how he should react to this. “I- I thank you?” 

“Eren.” Levi gently took Eren’s hand. “I understand that this might be asking a lot of you but… I was wondering if you’d consider… Being someone in my life?”   
Eren blinked, rapidly. “I- I-“   
“I’m afraid… I can’t offer you a relationship, if that was what you were hoping for. Sadly… Nathan left a few… Wounds I have yet to heal but… If you’d be willing… I could. Use another friend I can rely on?”   
Just then a loud buzzing sound shattered this little world they had created. Eren jumped up, quickly fishing his phone out from his pocket.   
“Oh! Armin! I- I’m sorry Levi, my friend-“ Eren blushed again, realising he was effectively brushing Levi off, and without even giving him a proper answer!   
Levi waved his hand, smiling to tell him it was fine. 

Eren took the call, apologising to Armin for being gone so long, and assuring him he was fine and would explain later.   
Dutiful as ever Armin agreed to wait until he got back to the room.   
Eren hung up and that blush resurfaced as he looked back at Levi. “I’m sorry… I should really… He’s only here because of me and I totally ditched him.”   
Levi nodded in understanding, then got up and went over to his suitcase.   
He came back with a simple business card. Black on one side, white on the other. All it had on the black side was Levi’s name and phone number in white. The alternate side had the No Name logo in black. “My personal card.” Levi explained. “So that you can get hold of me.”   
For a moment, Levi hesitated. “You can tell you friend about meeting me of course but… The things about Nathan. I don’t want that getting out.” He glanced up at Eren from the corner of his eye. “I hope… You can understand?” 

Eren nodded, hurriedly, gripping the business card a little too tight. “Of course! Your secrets are safe with me, Levi!”   
Once again, Levi smiled, relaxing once again. Then he stepped closer and carefully kissed Eren’s cheek.   
“I hope we meet again soon, Eren.”   
**  
It took Eren a full week to get up the courage to finally call the number.  
He’d told only Armin and Mikasa about the encounter and exchange. While Armin had been surprised but excited, Mikasa had been, naturally, doubtful.   
“I’m not sure you should be so trusting…” She warned.   
“Mikasa. You really have no idea how much reason Levi has given me to trust him.”   
When he finally called, Levi had sounded pleased to hear from him. But he had to apologise and say that he was about to get on the flight.   
“Do you mind if I call back when I’m at my hotel? It might be late for you though; will that interfere with your getting up for school tomorrow?”   
“Uh- uh no. It’s the weekend, Levi.” Eren blushed, nearly dying from embarrassment at having to correct Levi in this manner.   
“Oh! Of course. The days merge when you travel so much… Well. Speak to you in a few hours.” 

It was the most nerve wrecking few hours of Eren’s life. He kept his phone within reach at all times. Constantly he checked the signal, checked the ringer was set, and vibrate was on in case he didn’t hear the ringer. Checked he hadn’t somehow missed any calls.   
When Levi eventually called back, Eren picked up on the second ring and then nearly dropped the phone in his haste.   
“Levi! Did you have a good flight?”   
Levi’s soft laugh filtered through the earpiece and all that tension Eren had stored up seemed to melt away. 

They talked about… Such simple things. Levi confirmed that yes, the flight had been good. Of course, him and his band flew first class so it was very hard to have a bad flight.   
Levi divulged that Hange had managed to fall asleep. “Hange can fall asleep anywhere you know? They once curled up and had a nap at an award after party.”   
They’d both laughed at that, and carefully avoided thinking about any other after parties. 

Then Levi chatted briefly about the show they were due to perform the next day. “Usual set up, but I hear the venue is very old and had real history to it. I’m looking forward to performing there a lot.” 

Eren sighed. “I wish I could see it. But I guess I’ll see the pictures online tomorrow.” 

“I could arrange a flight for you if you wished?” Levi said, simply.   
Eren nearly choked. “Levi! Y-you can’t just-“   
He composed himself. Having to remind himself that perhaps for Levi, that was a completely normal thing to suggest.   
“Levi… I have school Monday. I can’t skip, not even for you. My mum would kill me.”   
Levi chuckled. “Of course. I’m sorry, I forgot again and got carried away.” 

After that the conversation turned onto Eren, with Levi asking him about school. His subjects, what he liked and didn’t like. What his teachers were like.   
It turned out that Levi had been a good student, but, to Eren’s surprise, something of a delinquent along with it.   
“You’re kidding?!” Eren screeched as Levi divulged this information. 

“It’s true. I often skipped class. Rarely did my homework…. Threatened a few teachers. I was a little bit notorious for beating up a kid who kept picking on this other really smart kid. I told them if intelligence so threatened them, why weren’t they picking on me? By the time the teachers got there the bully had a broken nose and I was covered in their blood…”   
Levi paused. “I was a terrible example of a student, that’s why when we talk about our school lives in interviews, I only ever tell them about my good grades.” 

Eren remained silent, still stunned.   
“Oi! Eren. Don’t go thinking about following that example, you hear?”   
“No- no, of course not Levi!”   
Eren explained that his mother would also kill him if he even dared try.   
They ended up talking for so long, eventually Eren accidentally yawned down the phone. “I’m so sorry!” he said immediately after.   
Levi only chuckled. “I did wonder if it was getting late for you. You gave me my answer without me having to speak a word.”

They wished each other good night, and Eren wished Levi luck with his upcoming show. Then Levi promised to contact him again soon.   
And finally they said good night again, and finally hung up.  
**  
Over the next few months, Eren and Levi exchanged many phone calls. Often when Levi had some downtime or was travelling. Sometimes Eren would call first, sometimes Levi would. Levi would always praise Eren if he managed to time his calls well. “Almost like you knew.” 

Then they also started exchanging text messages. Usually simple things like wishing each other good morning, or asking how their day had been. Eren quickly discovered that Levi had no idea where the emoji keyboard was and he tried to explain it on the next phone call.   
He realised he’d created a monster when Levi’s next text and all texts thereafter were filled with unnecessary emoji’s.   
Occasionally they even exchanged emails. This was only when they both knew it would be a while before they could speak on the phone again. 

All their communications had one simple thing in common though.   
It was easy.   
Their conversations flowed naturally and slowly, slowly they grew to know each other. Eren learnt that Levi had lost his mother when he was young, and had been taken into an orphanage.  
And Eren in return explained the situation with his family and Mikasa. How they’d been family friends, and then a terrible accident had occurred, leaving Mikasa alone in the world.   
“We… It wasn’t even a second thought about taking her in.” 

“She’s very lucky to have you.”   
They spoke about friends. While Eren gushed about Armin, about how he’d been to every No Name event with Eren, even before he’d become a fan. And about how they’d been friends for years. Eren even boasted that he thought that maybe Armin was as smart as Levi.   
To that Levi had tutted in mock offence. But continued instead to praise his own friends. Hange and Mike. And even Erwin.   
Eren was still getting used to the fact that Levi referred to his manager by his first name. The Erwin that Levi spoke about was at times hard to reconcile with Mr Smith, No Name’s manager. But Levi spoke about him fondly, at times with great impatience, but always as if he believed he trusted Erwin’s judgement completely.   
Smaller things they discussed too. Favourite foods. Movies they enjoyed. Eren learned that Levi rarely watched TV shows as his lifestyle made it hard for him to keep up with them. But he owned a large collection of movies, spanning all genres and quite a few languages.   
Eren admitted he mostly watched action movies and the live action adaptions of shows that Armin enjoyed and would get him to watch.   
Levi also talked about some of his musical influences, giving Eren lists of bands and singers to check out. Eren would always check at least one song of each band, and then they’d discuss them the next time they spoke. Going off what Eren had or hadn’t enjoyed, Levi would then supply more bands for him to try. It became the first topic of every conversation for a while. Occasionally Levi would question why Eren hadn’t liked a particular band and would press him for an answer. Other times he would simply allow Eren to say he hadn’t enjoyed it. Eren eventually picked up that if Levi pressed him about it, it meant that was a band that Levi valued and that he should give them another try.   
The one thing they were very careful not to talk about, was dating. Neither ever asked the other about past relationships, and they never discussed any potential ones either.   
Until, one very, very late night, when it felt like they had talked more than usual, even though they’d been talking maybe an hour, perhaps even a little less. Eren had his eyes closed and was listening to Levi talk about the hotel he was in and the strange tv movie he’d found.   
Without thinking about it beforehand, and without realising he was going to say it, Eren said, “Levi. When do you think you’ll feel ready for a relationship again?”   
Levi’s voice came to an abrupt halt, mid-word.   
A sharp intake of breath was the only sound Eren heard for a while.   
“Levi?” Eren prompted, shakily. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know where that came from!”   
A sigh.   
“It’s fine, Eren.” Levi said.   
Then there was another pause, a shuffling of fabric as if Levi were turning over. Another sigh.   
“It’s late. Maybe you should get some rest.”   
Eren felt his heart sink. He’d ruined the mood by blurting out something stupid. “Y- yes… Okay. I- I’ll text you in the morning?”   
There was only a sound of agreement from Levi’s end.   
They said a brief good night and hung up.   
Unsurprisingly, Eren didn’t sleep very well that night. On a loop, he replaying his ill-chosen words and wondering how they must have made Levi feel.   
The next morning Eren woke to find Levi had text him a good morning already. As usual it was accompanied with far too many emojis.   
It made Eren smile even more than usual. Understanding this was Levi’s way of telling him everything was okay.   
**  
The fact was, even as they’d become friends, Eren’s feelings for Levi hadn’t dissipated. In fact, the opposite was truer. As he’d been allowed to get to know Levi more as a real person, rather than an idol, Eren’s feelings had deepened.   
It would be no stretch to say that Eren, in the truest, purest form, loved Levi. And while he understood that the possibilities were slim for them to have a relationship, that was also something that in no way dampened his feelings.   
He felt that, in a way, Levi had allowed him to mature. He didn’t mind so much if he couldn’t be with Levi, so long as he got to be in his life.   
**  
A Sunday, and Eren had overslept. Him and Levi had been up talking again the night before. And this time it had been Levi’s turn to break their unspoken rule. 

“So… No one’s asked you out yet?”   
Eren had sputtered a laugh. “Yeah right!”   
“It’s a serious question, Eren. Are there any girls or boys who’ve shown an interest in dating you?”   
Eren had frowned, unable to work out this particular turn of conversation. “Uhh… No?”   
“Alright.” And with that, Levi had swiftly changed the subject. Eren was far to stunned to even try to ask what that had been about.   
Eren woke up to Mikasa standing at his door and telling him to get dressed.   
She offered no further clarification so Eren dutifully threw on some clothes and headed downstairs.   
When he got into the living room, he became very certain that he was in fact still asleep. Because there was absolutely no other reason or plausible explanation as to why Levi was sat in his living room, drinking tea with his mother.   
“Good morning Eren!” His mother called to him. “Mr-“ She paused, anxiously glancing at Levi, unsure how to refer to him.   
“Levi is fine.” Levi assured.   
Seeming a little uncomfortable, Mrs Jaeger none the less continued, “Levi wishes to take you out for breakfast.”  
Eren blinked, still unable to comprehend the situation.   
Levi stood, setting his empty tea cup down and thanking Mrs Jaeger.   
Eren followed him out, still in a daze. He only left with his phone, wallet and keys because Mikasa shoved them in his hands as he left the house.   
There was a car waiting outside. A car with tinted windows.   
Eren was definitely dreaming. The driver opened the door for Eren, then went around to get the other door for Levi. As Levi settled in beside him, Eren realised how scruffily dressed he was. Suddenly the feeling of being in a dream switched to that of a nightmare. One in which he was in a car with his most favourite person in the world and he was wearing ripped jeans and an old t-shirt with a faded picture of a movie he didn’t even like anymore.   
“I should change…” Eren muttered.   
Levi smiled at him. “You look fine, Eren.”   
Eren blushed, finally taking in the reality of the situation. Finally, after nearly six months, Levi was here again. And they were in such close quarters.   
“I didn’t know you were home again already.”   
Levi shrugged. “Even rock stars get the odd day off.”   
Considering how much they talked on the phone, it was a little strange that they somehow settled into a silence now they were back in person. But it was a nice silence, comfortable.   
It was Levi who eventually broke that silence.   
“I asked a strange question last night, didn’t I?”   
Eren pretended to have to think about it, but eventually he nodded. “I thought… We don’t talk about that kind of thing.” He admitted.   
“We don’t.” Levi said. Eren looked at him, and saw that Levi was looking straight ahead rather than at him. “And there’s a very good reason why we don’t.” Levi continued. 

Eren nodded. “Right, because you’re not-“

“Because I don’t like not being able to have what I want.” Levi interrupted.   
Eren opened his mouth to ask what Levi meant, but quickly shut it again. He didn’t understand. Where was Levi going with this?   
Levi sighed, adjusting his view to out the window. “Perhaps this is the wrong place and time to say this but…” Levi stole a glance toward Eren, then quickly away. “Eren… Quite simply. The thing I want but can’t have… Is you.” 

Eren blinked. This revelation had in no way helped Eren regain his power of speech.   
Although he had to admit part of his brain wanted to scream in the worst way possible ‘you can have me, take me!’ But that was far too… Crude for this almost sweet if confusing confession.  
Levi looked towards Eren. “But… I was starting to wonder… Eren I can’t interrupt your studies, and in order to enter into the kind of relationship I’d like to with you, I’m afraid I’d want more of your time than you can reasonably give, or that I should even ask of you. But. Perhaps… I could make a promise to you?” 

Eren’s head was spinning.   
Levi was talking about relationships and spending time and… Wait wait what was happening? 

Levi smiled gently, reaching out and taking Eren’s hand. “I’m overwhelming you.” He said, simply. “Hange tells me I have a habit of doing that, of not explaining myself very well.”   
Levi closed his eyes and started again.   
“Eren. I like you, a lot. I’ve come to develop some very deep feelings for you. And I think I’m not wrong in believing that you feel something similar for me?” Levi lifted his gaze to Eren. And Eren nodded in reply.   
Levi’s smile was nervous now.   
“I… Wondered if I could promise… To wait? I don’t want to put the pressure of a relationship on you while you still have studying to do. You have some very important years up ahead and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that. But… When you’re ready… I promise. To be here. For you.” 

Just like before, without even thinking about it, and with it being the most natural thing in the world, Eren leaned in close and kissed him.   
“I don’t want to wait.” Eren admitted. “But… If you’re willing to wait… I’ll try not to be impatient.” His heart was thudding, his head swimming and yet he felt entirely focused. There was only him and Levi in this world in that moment. And even if he couldn’t quite call him his yet… As he looked into those eyes he knew Levi’s promise was a true one. They would be together, for real.   
“I love you.” 

And in hearing Levi’s returning words, Eren realised just how possible the impossible could be.   
** A Few Years later **  
“Oiiii Levi!! Erwin’s going nuts looking for you! We’re meant to be in sound check already!” Hange came bounding into the dressing room. They managed to make such a smart suit outfit look scruffy, but somehow it suited them perfectly. 

Levi opened one eye, lazily. “Ahh. Shut up. I’m comfy.”   
A hand brushed through Levi’s hair, and above him, someone chuckled.   
“Levi. You have to do soundcheck.” Eren said, gently. “You know it helps make your performance go smoothly.”   
Although Eren had to admit, he’d much prefer to stay here on this couch, with Levi stretched out on his lap.   
Levi opened his eyes again, looking up at Eren. “Oh? Now even you’re lecturing me too, Eren?” He sighed. “Guess there’s no helping it…”   
He sat up. “Fine. Fine. Tell Erwin I’ll be right there.” 

Hange bounced off, satisfied with completing their mission.   
It was an anniversary event tonight, celebrating ten years since No Name’s first release. Their tour for their latest album would start next week. It would be the second tour that Eren had accompanied them on.   
The first one where he was officially known as Levi’s partner. 

Eren remained active in the fandom, something which at first had been hard when everyone found out he was dating Levi. Eventually, slowly though, due to all the connections he’d made over the years, everyone came around to the idea. Saying they were glad for ‘one of them’ to be dating Levi.   
Levi leant close, kissing Eren briefly. “Will you watch soundcheck too?” Levi asked.   
Eren blushed. “It… Feels like spoiling the show.” He’d tried to explain this many times, but still Levi would ask him.   
Levi nodded. “Then I’ll just have to make sure I work extra hard, so as not to disappoint you.”   
He got to his feet then, making to leave.   
Eren caught his hand. “Levi.”   
Levi paused, looking back.   
Eren smiled at him, a little nervously.   
Levi knew by now what Eren was asking for.   
He leant down and kissed Eren once again. Much more deeply now, his hand reaching back into Eren’s hair.   
Barely apart, Levi whispered against Eren’s lips. “Meet me back at the room after?”   
Eren nodded. His mind already swirling and skipping ahead, knowing exactly what that would mean.   
It looked a little like the dreams he’d had.   
Way back when they’d only been dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is complete! 
> 
> At first I wasn't quite sure how to end this, and I struggled with that for a while. I actually kept putting off writing the ending because nothing exactly felt right. In the end I settled with what felt most natural. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
